Monsters
by Skovko
Summary: Randy and Lolita are known as the most fucked up couple, always playing games and going up against everyone else. What happens when they have a fall out, turn their games on each other, ally themselves with other people of the roster and start a full on war against each other? She gets the Shield in her corner to help her.
1. Allies

Roman, Dean and Seth all looked up as the door to their locker room opened and the little woman came running in. They all sighed by the sight of her. Wherever she went, trouble was sure to follow.

"What are you doing in here, Lolita?" Seth asked.  
"I came to see you. Can't a girl see her favourite guys?" She said with a twisted smile.  
"Don't bullshit us around. You don't care about anyone but yourself and your precious boo, as you call him. So spit it out. What do you want?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here. He's not really my boo anymore and I need your help," she said.  
"Did you finally manage to piss him off enough to leave you? You need us to make him jealous?" Dean laughed.

She laughed too and Dean stopped. He had no idea what was so funny so he waited for her laughter to die out and keep talking. She tilted her head and looked at him, a wide smile still on her face.

"Oh Dean, none of you could ever make him jealous. His ego is way up in the sky," she said.  
"That is true. Randy's got some fucked up ego," Roman said.  
"So what do you need us for?" Dean asked.  
"This isn't two lovers fighting a bit. We're done as in really done and it's a full on war. I know he has allied himself with three women to take me down so I figured I'd repay the favour and get three guys to take him down," she said.  
"Oh, us?" Seth said and rolled his eyes.  
"I'll do anything. I just really need your help," she said.  
"Anything? As in anything?" Dean asked and licked his lips.  
"Dean!" Roman warned him.  
"You want me to fuck you? I'll fuck you all. I don't care. I just need your help," she said.  
"No!" Roman and Seth raised their voices at the same time.

Dean drummed his fingers on his collarbone as he stepped closer to her.

"You're gonna pay up?" He asked.  
"Dean, no!" Roman said.  
"Of course. You know me, Dean. When have I ever said anything and not stood by my words?" She said.  
"That's true," Dean said.  
"Dean, quit it!" Seth said.  
"So how about it, loverboy? You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?" She said and let her eyes wander down to his crotch.  
"I'll take it," Dean chuckled.  
"Technically I'll be the one taking it," she said and winked.

She turned around and walked back to the door.

"Really, Dean?" Seth asked.

She turned her head back to look at them all.

"Seth, Roman, don't be like that. You've gone to war with Randy on several occasions and I know you're still dying to rip him apart from the last time he got a win in on you. So what if I happen to stand here too? Just see it as your own personal payback," she said.

There was a silence in the air for three seconds as Seth and Roman exchanged looks.

"Girl's got a point," Roman said.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind to get back at him," Seth said.  
"And he'll never suspect me going to you. I'm supposed to hate you for all he knows," she said.  
"Go out there and do your thing. We got you covered," Roman said.

She opened the door.

"But you still have to pay up!" Dean yelled after her.

He got a laugh in return as she left them in the locker room.


	2. Payment

Later that evening she stood out in the ring with a microphone in her hand, just taking in the cheers and the boos from the audience. She loved the reactions, she loved the spotlight, she loved the attention.

"So," she said as she raised the microphone to her lips. "Lately stuff has been going down in my life."

She made a small dramatic pause as she looked around.

"Randy and I aren't exactly on speaking terms anymore. I know, I know, this is a complete surprise to all of you. How can two so fucked up individuals like us actually fall out? It's quite simple actually. He's a dick. Or, to be honest, he lacks a lot in the dick department," she said and winked.

Her last statement only drew cheers from the crowd and it didn't take many seconds before Randy's music hit and he came walking out with a frown on his face just as she knew he would.

"You're crossing the line here, Lolita," he sneered.  
"Aw, what's the matter, boo? Don't want me to tell the truth?" She asked.  
"You know damn well I don't lack anything. Who has ever made you scream the way I do?" He asked with a smirk.  
"It's called faking an orgasm, something I learned to be quite good at when I was with you," she fired back.

He licked his lips, trying to keep his rage within, as he firmly walked towards the ring. Soon after they stood face to face, none of them willing to back down. He was the first one to break the silence.

"After finally getting rid off you, I made some new friends," he said.

His smirk grew wider as Tamina's music hit and she came walking in together with Charlotte and Alexa. They walked down the ramp, all of them with smiles on their faces, ready to tear her apart.

She smiled back and turned her head to look at Randy just as the Shield's music hit. His jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed as the three men started walking down the stairs.

"You didn't think you were the only one making new friends, did you?" She asked.

His eyes went hard but he didn't respond.

The three men jumped over the barricade. At the same time Randy chose the smart way out and hurried out of the ring and halfway up the ramp where he met with his women. Roman, Dean and Seth rolled into the ring, all three of them standing behind her to show she had their support.

"You know what, boo, none of us seem to wanna fight this war solo so let's use that," she said.  
"What do you have in mind?" Randy asked.  
"Gauntlet matches. Tomorrow I'll run through your three little bitches and you'll try to run through my three guys," she challenged.

Dean moved closer, standing right behind her, clearly mocking Randy in his own little way, telling him with no words at all what he was planning on doing to her. He rubbed his hands together above her head and she felt the heat from his body up against her back. She reached down and let her hand linger on his thigh for a couple of seconds, her eyes never moving from Randy.

"It's on," Randy sneered.  
"See you tomorrow, boo," she said and grinned.

She jumped over the barricade and walked up the stairs together with the Shield, clearly stating to the entire audience that they were together in this war. Shortly after she found herself inside their locker room again.

"Are you gonna pay up then?" Dean asked and grinned.  
"Dean, don't," Seth tried.  
"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous I get to have you first," Dean said.

She smiled and let her fingers run down Dean's shirt.

"Of course I'm gonna pay up," she said, paying no attention to Seth.

They disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Seth and Roman in the locker room to think whatever they wanted to. She grabbed Dean's shirt and ripped it open, trying to dominate the situation but he wouldn't have it. He spun her around and pressed her face first up against the wall.

"I call the shots here," he said as he reached around to open her shorts.

They dumped to the ground and he pushed down her thong right after. He grabbed her hips and pulled her ass backwards. She waited while he got his own pants open and seconds later she felt him press himself inside her.

He growled as he started thrusting into her. He moved fast just as she had expected but she was surprised that he was that good. She knew this was just payment and she really didn't care. Sex was just sex to her. She wondered if he cared about her pleasure at all or if he just wanted a quick release. The answer were delivered quickly when he suddenly reached around to rub her clit with his fingers, indicating that she very much was a part of this in his world. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure he was giving her and shortly after she came. She heard him let out a small grunt of satisfaction before he grabbed both her hips again, dragged her backwards in one final violent thrust and came too.

"That was one hell of payment," he chuckled as he pulled out of her.

She gave him a smile before pulling up her thong and shorts again.

"Is Seth really jealous or does he just not approve of you having a bit of fun?" She asked.  
"He'll never admit to it but between you and me, he's always had a bit of a soft spot for you," he answered.  
"Really?" She asked surprised.  
"Let me put it this way. He never takes his eyes off the monitor whenever you're out in the ring," he said and winked.


	3. Gauntlet

She stood in the ring together with the Shield the next day, just watching as Randy made his way down the ramp with the three women and a huge smirk on his face. She felt a bit nervous but she knew she had backup.

Randy blew her a finger kiss to mock her a little extra as he walked around the ring and sat down at the commentator table. Tamina, Charlotte and Alexa stayed at the bottom of the ramp, just waiting to take turns to get into the ring. She turned around and nodded at Roman, Seth and Dean and all three of them rolled out the ring and stood by the side.

She eyed all three of the women. She knew she could take Alexa and Charlotte down with ease. It was Tamina she feared the most. She was strong and no one really knew how she would take things inside the ring.

Alexa got into the ring first and Lolita smirked. It was gonna be an easy start. Of course it was. Randy knew her better than anyone so he had picked the order for them to take her on.

As always Alexa couldn't help a bit of taunting but she made the stupid move to turn her back on Lolita as she turned around to look at Randy, yelling that she was about to show him what a real woman could do. The second she turned back around, she was met with a fist. Lolita hit hard and she didn't stop until her fist had been in Alexa's face five times. Alexa tumbled around, again turning her back on Lolita. Lolita jumped up and tore Alexa backwards with her, giving her a backbreaker that made her wince in pain. Lolita quickly covered her and the referee counted to three.

She stood up and looked down at Randy.

"One down, two to go!" She shouted.  
"You got this, Lolita!" She heard Seth yell from behind her.

Charlotte rolled into the ring next. Lolita knew this was gonna be easy if she just played her cards right. Charlotte had a habit of grabbing the top rope and leaning herself into the ring as if she was testing how well it would hold. She moved towards the corner that would put her in Charlotte's blind spot and then she waited. A few seconds later Charlotte grabbed the rope and leaned in and Lolita wasted no time. She ran in with a dropkick to Charlotte's head, making the blond woman tumble back into the ropes. As with Alexa, a backbreaker came next, and the referee counted to three.

Once again she stood up and looked at Randy.

"Too easy, boo! I thought you brought a challenge!" She shouted.

She turned around again as she felt Tamina roll in. It wasn't gonna be easy anymore. She knew that but she didn't show fear. She had made this challenge so she had to face it. She smiled at Tamina, trying to show the woman that she didn't intimidate her.

The match took off and the two women threw each other around. Lolita was strong but she had trouble matching Tamina's strength. And then it happened. She didn't see it coming. A superkick right to her face. She went down and saw stars for a moment. She felt someone land on top of her and heard the referee start counting.

Suddenly the body was yanked away from her and she turned her head to see Roman and Seth yank Tamina out of the ring, a leg in each of their hands. She giggled by the sight and slowly got back up to her feet.

Seth looked up at her smiling and then his expression turned to one of fear.

"Lolita!" He shouted.

She turned around and was faced with an RKO from Randy.

For a moment everything went black. She could still hear people shouting but it took a couple of seconds before she could start making out images again. Someone was suddenly next to her, taking her hand. She heard Roman roar somewhere close by and the weird sounds that Dean always made when he hit someone. It had to be Seth sitting next to her, holding her hand. She looked up at him and he looked concerned.

"Lolita? You alright?" He asked.  
"Why are there two of you?" She asked.  
"That's because I'm so good looking that one body can't hold all this gorgeousness," he chuckled.

She laughed too.

"Randy?" She asked.  
"Roman and Dean are getting him in here for a little justice," he answered. "Let's get you up."

He helped her to her feet and gently pushed her over in one of the corners. She leaned her back against the turnbuckle and held on to the top ropes as she watched Roman and Dean roll Randy into the ring. Seth winked at her before walking over to his two friends. Roman did his battle roar as Seth and Dean lifted Randy up on his shoulders. Triple power bomb. Randy was down and out.

They stood shoulder to shoulder and put their fists together over Randy's body. She pushed herself away from the turnbuckle and walked over to them. She sat down on Randy's stomach and grabbed his head in her hands.

"Aw, poor boo," she whispered before she lifted up his head a little and kissed his lips.

She pushed his head back down with force and then stood back up. She looked at the three Shield members in approval. Shortly after they all rolled out of the ring and went up the stairs again.


	4. Feelings

Not long after Lolita found herself in the Shield's locker room together with Seth and Dean. Roman had run out for bottles of water for them all. Seth was fuming and clearly not in the best mood.

"Look, I'm just gonna go," she said.  
"No, stay. It's not safe out there with Randy running around," Seth said.  
"You're upset right now and you need your brothers, not some silly little girl like me. I'll be fine. I know Randy and his mind games and I'm very good at playing them too," she said.

Seth took a step forward but Dean held his arm across Seth's chest.

"Let her go. She'll be fine," Dean said.

She walked out of the door and began closing it. Just as she had almost closed it entirely, she froze as they started talking again. She leaned in to listen through the small opening.

"Please, don't do anything else with her," Seth said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"She offered. I just said yes," Dean said.  
"Dean, please," Seth said.  
"Alright, I won't, just as long as you say it out loud," Dean said.

There was a few seconds of silence before Seth finally answered.

"I find her attractive." He raised his voice.  
"That's not what I wanna hear. If it was just that, you would have said yes to fucking her too," Dean said mockingly.  
"Fine, I like her, okay? I always have. And after these last 24 hours I feel myself being pulled towards her, like she's the kind of girl I could see myself fall in love with. So will you please not touch her again?" Seth was pleading.  
"Don't worry, brother. She's all yours," Dean said.

"What are you doing out here?" Lolita jumped at the sound of Roman's voice behind her.

She turned around and saw him standing with four bottles of water. He handed her one and at the same time the door to the locker room got pulled open and Seth and Dean looked at her.

"I... I'm just gonna go," she said and quickly took off.  
"Fuck! You think she heard us?" Seth asked.

That night Seth couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and finally threw the cover on the floor in frustration. He growled to himself as his throughts wandered towards Lolita. He couldn't understand the feelings he was starting to have. Yes, he had always found her attractive but that was it. She was quite the personality, way too crazy for him, but she didn't seem all that crazy now that he had gotten to know her a bit. There was just something about her that he wanted to stay close to.

A knock on the door got him out of bed. He figured it might be Dean or Roman so it was a giant surprised when he opened the door and found Lolita standing there. She was biting her lip, looking kind of nervous.

"May I come in?" She asked.

He took a step back and she walked inside his room. He went to sit on the edge of the bed while she stood on the floor, running her hands together and clearing her throat.

"I... I heard what you said earlier about me," she finally said.  
"Shit, you weren't supposed to," he said.  
"Did you mean it?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he answered and nodded.  
"What if... what if I were to have the same feelings towards you?" She asked.

He looked at her confused, not sure he had heard her right but she just looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Then why would you fuck Dean?" He asked.  
"It just seemed like the only thing I could do at that moment. I needed you on board and he wasn't gonna give in unless I did. I figured it was just sex and just a one time thing. You know he would never have agreed to help me if I hadn't done it and if he had said no, you two would have followed his lead. The Shield always stays together, right?" She said.

He sighed and nodded. She was right. If Dean hadn't agreed, none of them would. It was all of them or none of them when it came to things like that. He suddenly didn't feel so angry about her and Dean having a moment in the bathroom together anymore. If anything, he felt sorry for her to have to do that.

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked.

She looked at him while trying to find something to say.

"Oh, fuck it!" She said and quickly closed the gap between them.

She threw herself at him and he tumbled down on his back with her on top. Her lips crashed down on his and he immetiately wrapped his arms around her and rolled her around so he was on top. He kept kissing her for a little while before finally sucking her bottom lip in between his teeth and then letting go all together. He placed his forehead against hers.

"We can't do this," he said as he tried to keep himself under control.  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave again," she said.  
"No, that's not what I meant. Stay. I want you here. I want to be close to you all night and kiss you some more. I just need to put some boundries out there first for you to know and agree on. We can't go any further than this. Not tonight. Soon, but not tonight. You were with Dean only yesterday and I just need a couple of days to wrap my head around that," he said.  
"I get that," she said.  
"So you'll stay?" He asked with a smile.  
"Yeah. I normally sleep naked though but I get a feeling I shouldn't tonight," she giggled.  
"That's probably not the best idea. Soon though, you'll never have to sleep in your clothes again. I promise you that," he said and kissed her again.


	5. Falling

She woke up by the feeling of lips touching her skin. Small kisses were placed on her shoulder and she started smiling.

"I like your smile," he said.  
"I like you putting a smile on my face," she said, opening her eyes and looking straight into Seth's.  
"Yeah, I kinda like that too," he said and smiled back at her.

He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips, making her giggle in the process.

"Who would have known you were such a big softy?" She asked.  
"Hey, I might act tough in the ring but in here I have a soft spot," he said and pointed to his heart. "But I assure you, other places of me are getting really hard right now so I'm gonna jump in the shower before I jump you."  
"I'd rather you jump me," she tempted him.  
"Soon," he said, winked and got out of bed.

She was fully dressed once he came back from the shower. He looked at her and bit his lip. What was it about her that just dragged him in this fast? He had never felt like this towards anyone this quickly before. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, dragging her in for a hug.

"What do you say I take you out for breakfast?" He asked.  
"Like a date?" She asked back.  
"Yeah, like a date. I like the sound of that," he answered and kissed the top of her head.

They had spent an hour at a local diner, just eating, talking and getting to know each other. The crazy girl he thought she was had completely disappeared. Whoever people thought she was, she really wasn't.

"I can't believe this sweet girl sitting in front of me is the same girl making everyone run away in fear," he suddenly said.

She smiled at him softly.

"Being with Randy for this long made me make up this act to keep up with him. Better to push people away before they even got a chance to know the real me since he would never allow me to have friends," she said.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I'll never treat you like that. I promise," he said.  
"I know. I don't know what it is about you but you make me feel safe and wanted," she said.  
"Oh, I want you. I want you so bad you have no idea. Shit, Lolita, I'm falling for you hard. I can already feel that," he confessed.

She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that," she said.

They met up with Roman and Dean later that night in the locker room. Dean was swinging a bat in his hands, just goofing around as expected. He put it up against the wall as Seth and Lolita entered hand in hand.

"Something you wanna tell us?" Roman asked as he looked at their joined hands.  
"We're sorta together now," Seth answered.  
"Sorta?" Roman asked with a chuckle.  
"We're trying this. Where it'll take us, we'll see. I just know I can't let her get away now that she's here," Seth said and bowed his head down to kiss her.  
"Seth is in love," Dean taunted.  
"I'll say," Roman chuckled.  
"So what? Jealous?" Seth asked and stuck out his tongue.

She looked at the bat Dean had placed up against the wall.

"What's up with the bat? Who are we killing tonight?" She asked with a giggle.  
"I don't know. It was here when we arrived. Probably a gift from some fan who figured you'd need it against Randy," Dean answered.

As on cue Randy's music sounded and they all turned their heads towards the monitor to see him walking down the ramp and into the ring with a microphone in his hand. He paced around for a few seconds before his music died out and he lifted the microphone.

"Lolita, we need to talk," he started.  
"Shit!" She hissed.

She felt Seth's hand on her back, soothing and comforting her.

"I won't let him get to you," he said reassuring.

"Why don't you come out here and talk to me?" Randy continued.  
"Yeah, you'd like that, asshole," Roman sneered.  
"Take a look. I'm all alone. It's just me. Let's talk, face to face, just the two of us. I promise I won't hurt you. Leave your Shield boys behind and come talk to me. You owe me that much," Randy said.  
"You don't owe him shit," Seth said as his hand once again landed on her back.

She took a step backwards, away from Seth's hand. He looked at her confused.

"You can't be serious," he said.  
"I have to," she said.  
"No, you don't. I refuse to let you go out there and face him alone. He's fucking dangerous," he said angrily.  
"That's why I'm taking this," she said and grabbed the bat.  
"I'm not letting you go out there on your own," he said firmly and grabbed her wrist.  
"God, Seth, are you always this stubborn?" She asked annoyed.  
"Get used to it, sweetheart," he said with a little smile.  
"Fine, you can come. But just you. If all three of you barge down there with me, he's taking off before we can get our hands on him," she said.  
"We'll be out here watching. If anything goes down, we'll be in there in minutes. You just gotta fight it out until we get there," Roman said.

"I thought I told you to come alone!" Randy yelled at the sight of them both coming down the stairs.  
"He's just here as backup. Don't worry, I got him under control which I unfortunately can't say for you. He's just out here to make sure you won't RKO me again," she said.  
"And the bat?" He asked.  
"Just another form for backup. I don't trust you one bit," she answered.

They jumped over the barricade and rolled into the ring. Seth was fuming, ready to go straight at it with Randy but she held him back.

"Not now, Seth. Let's hear the man out first," she said.  
"No, we're not doing this with him here. I'll get you alone soon enough," Randy said and rolled out of the ring.

He didn't go away though. He just stood there looking up at them as if he expected something more to come. Seth slowly started smirking and then he snatched the microphone from Lolita's hand.

"Oh Randy, don't you see it? Don't you get it? She's done with you. Completely done. She has already moved on to someone else," he said.  
"Who? You?" Randy laughed.  
"As a matter of fact," Seth said and grinned.  
"Oh Seth, always thinking you're on top of the world and got everything under control. You got outplayed this time," Randy said.

Seth didn't see it coming but he felt it. The excessive pain going through his already bad knee as the bat came down on it. He fell to the ground, hearing her evil laughter but never getting a chance to actually see her face before another blow was delivered. And another... and another. He cried out as she smashed the bat down on his knee several times, hearing it pop, knowing it was completely fucked again.

"Lolita!" Randy yelled.

She looked down at him and he pointed to his arm as if to tell her it was time to go. She knew he was right. Dean and Roman would be there in no time to help their fallen brother. She jumped out of the ring to him. He put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.

"You never fail to deliver and amaze me," he chuckled.  
"I got you, boo," she said with a twisted smile.

He looked over her head and saw Dean and Roman making their way down the stairs fast.

"Okay, time to go," he said.

He grabbed her hand and they ran up the ramp as fast as they could.

They were both laughing as they reached the parking lot.

"Wait, wait," she said as they were next to the Shield's car.

She lifted the bat and smashed in the passenger side window first, followed by the back seat window next to it.

"Now we can go," she laughed.  
"You're so hot with a bat in your hands," he chuckled as they ran to their own car.

They jumped in and sped off just as Dean came running out. He was screaming something after them they couldn't hear. She had a feeling he would be coming after them. Revenge was his thing. Being next to a fallen brother was more Roman's thing.

"So how many of them did you get to fuck you?" Randy asked once they were out on the highway.  
"Just Dean. Seth and Roman have standards apparently. What about you?" She answered.  
"Alexa and Charlotte. Alexa even swallowed. Tamina wouldn't let me anywhere near her. She just wanted to kill you," he said.  
"I still think I won though. I had Seth falling in love with me. Seth freaking Rollins falling in love with crazy little me. That was fun," she said.

He chuckled as he heard that. Seth actually falling for her. That was something none of them had expected when they started this game.

"He's down and out for a long time after what you did to him. It still leaves the two others though and you know they'll come for us," he said.  
"And we'll be ready. They can't win against us. You and me, boo, you and me against the world," she said.

He reached over and placed a hand on her thigh, immetiately setting her on fire inside.

"I love how you wanna play these games with me," he said.  
"Keep moving that hand upwards and you're gonna have to pull over and throw me on the hood of this car," she said.

He laughed as he gently caressed her thigh.

"You can't wait till we arrive to the hotel?" He asked, slowly letting his hand wander up to land on her panties, feeling her wetness through them.  
"Pull over and fuck me!" She snapped.


End file.
